Late
by Nami Kagamine
Summary: "Sakura-sensei al parecer no solo aprendió jutsus de Kakashi-senpai, sino que también su habilidad de perderse en el camino de la vida" [AU Sasuke, Naruto y Sai son genins y Sakura es su Sensei (No masacre)][Sasusaku prompt day 02: Late]


**LATE**

_By Nami Kagamine_

_._

**Summary:** "Sakura-sensei al parecer no solo aprendió jutsus de Kakashi-senpai, sino que también su habilidad de perderse en el camino de la vida" [AU Sasuke, Naruto y Sai son genins y Sakura es su Sensei (No masacre)][Sasusaku prompt day 02: Late]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto blah blah [insert legal stuff here]

**Prompt: **Late (Day 02)

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Romance/Humor

AN: Me quise unir por primera vez (para celebrar que me gusta esta ship desde hace 10 años) al mes Sasusaku… los temas los tomé de la celebración en inglés, ya que no sé si en español alguien también lo estaba organizando. En fin espero que lo disfruten. Estaré subiendo one-shots todos los días del mes (o lo intentare).

.

* * *

"_It's never too late to go out and get that feeling back" – Loreta swit_

_._

_._

Era una hermosa mañana de julio en la aldea oculta de la hoja, una suave brisa veraniega acariciaba la copa de los árboles. La gran mayoría de los habitantes estaban disfrutando este día tan pacifico, pero había excepciones, tales como un grupo de genins que se encontraban un tanto irritados y aburridos de estar esperando a su sensei, uno de ellos era el ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha y él ya estaba harto de esperar por el líder del equipo, además solo él tenía la mala suerte de ser asignado con los dos chicos más insoportables de toda la academia, Sai y Sasuke Uchiha. El primero se encontraba tranquilamente dibujando unos sketches de unos cuantas aves, mientras el otro se encontraba estudiando pergamino, la verdad Naruto no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo sin que ninguno hablara lo volvía loco.

– ¡Ya son las 10:00 de la mañana, la hemos estado esperando por 3 horas! – Se quejó el rubio mientras se tomaba su cabello exasperado – ¡Ya no lo soporto! Yo digo que nos larguemos a entrenar a la casa de Sasuke – ofreció el Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué? – Respondió Sasuke levantando la vista de su pergamino algo enojado – ¿Desde cuando tienes el derecho a auto-invitarte a mi casa? – se quejó.

–Desde el momento que Mikoto-obasan* lo dijo – respondió Naruto – y citó "Naruto-chan y Sai-chan ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa" – finalizó con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, como disfrutaba demostrarle al Uchiha cuando se equivocaba.

–Ella solo dijo por cortesía – contestó un poco irritado el moreno, porque el otro chico lo hizo tragarse sus palabras – Además aunque los invitara no podríamos irnos –

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto curioso el otro preadolescente – Es culpa de ella por demorarse tanto, que se atenga a las consecuencias – Se quejó.

–Porque puede ser una prueba – fue la simple respuesta del chico – recuerda que las pruebas de Sakura suelen ser un tanto ortodoxas – a lo cual Naruto asintió con una cara pensativa, comprendiendo el punto al que se refería su compañero, él todavía no olvidaba la vez que los ató a los tres a unos postes para luego lanzarles unos balones con toda su fuerza, cabe recalcar que es monstruosa, para ver su capacidad de reacción, la mujer estaba loca.

–Me imagino como trataras a tu cita si llegara tarde a un encuentro – participó por primera vez en la conversación Sai, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros de equipo – Aunque no es como si algún día lograras conquistar a alguien – remató el pálido chico, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Sasuke y una mirada furiosa por parte del rubio.

–De que hablas idiota yo puedo conquistar muchas chicas con mi encanto – expresó el rubio apuntando con su dedo acusadoramente al pintor – Lo cual no se puede decir lo mismo de ti – insulto al otro joven.

–Yo nunca dije que tu cita sería una chica _pene pequeño_ – contesto con su cara sin emociones para luego regarle una falsa sonrisa al rubio, Sasuke encontró realmente divertida la situación, mientras que el aludido le lanzaba una mirada colérica a Sai, Sasuke casi juró ver humo salir por las orejas del Uzumaki.

– ¡Como me llamaste maldito idiota! – gritó rabioso el ninja de naranjo, ya listo para lanzarse a una pelea con el otro chico.

–Vaya, para ser unos niños de 12 años** sí que tienen una boca gigantesca – intervino una voz femenina desde una copa de árbol a unos cuantos metros de los genins.

– ¡Sakura-sensei llegas tarde! – gritó acusadoramente a la peli rosa, mientras que los otros dos morenos observaban algo irritados a Sakura regalarles una sonrisa apenada.

–Lo sé, lo siento es que me quede dormida – dijo avergonzada, ganándose expresiones de incredulidad por parte de sus tres estudiantes.

–Tienes que estar bromeando Sakura– dijo exasperado el joven Uchiha con una voz seria – Luego nos vas a decir que te perdiste en el camino de la vida como Kakashi-senpai lo hace– las palabras del chico realmente afectaron un poco a la chica, ella no podía comprender porque este niño arrogante se reusaba a tratarla como su profesora, jamás se refería a ella con algún sufijo de respeto, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba con sus padres y eso la confundía. Si bien ella no era tan mayor como la gran mayoría de los sensei, Sakura solo tiene 17 años, ella creía haberse ganado el respeto de sus estudiantes luego de esa misión a la villa de la niebla, además llevaban 6 meses juntos como equipo ya los consideraba _casi _como sus hermanitos pequeños.

– Nee Sasuke-_chan_ esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu Sensei – Dijo juguetona Haruno mientras bajaba del árbol y se acercó donde sus estudiantes, los cuales tenían fijos sus ojos en ella. La joven se plantó frente al chico de azul y suavemente con su mano derecha acaricio suavemente el cabello del moreno, ella lo sintió tensarse y tragar audiblemente saliva nervioso. Sai veía la escena curioso, estaba casi seguro que él había leído sobre este tipo de interacción en unos de sus libros y Naruto observaba entretenido todo el show "_¿El bastardo se esta sonrojando? ¡Ja! Que idiota_" pensó fascinado el rubio como disfrutaba de la miseria de su compañero.

Sasuke avergonzado retiro la mano de su sensei, tan pronto como dejo de sentir el contacto con Sakura pudo respirar aliviado y le contestó – Tú sólo eres mayor que nosotros por 5 años, de hecho tienes las misma edad que mi hermano – para luego acercarse un poco a ella y agregar – incluso eres solo 8 centímetros más alta que yo***, de hecho Sai es casi de tu altura – termino con una mirada desafiante y una media sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Me da igual – dijo Sakura igualmente de desafiante, no sabía porque pero encontraba entretenido discutir con el chico – No importa que tan alto te vuelvas, de todas formas soy tu sensei y me debes tratar como tal – dijo con una sonrisa la joven. Sasuke solo chasqueó su lengua, mientras que Sai tuvo una epifanía y al fin recordó el libro donde había leído este tipo de conducta entre dos personas y lo que significaba.

–Sakura-sensei – atrajo la atención de todos el joven pintor – Tal vez Sasuke te trataría como tal, si dejaras intentar de meterte en su pantalones – finalizó con una de sus falsas sonrisas mientras que Sakura y Sasuke lo veían mortificados.

"_Es definitivo, Sai tiene un deseo de muerte_" pensó Naruto, él no estaba seguro si reírse a carcajadas o gritar asustado al ver como Sakura furiosa con una furia casi palpable lanzaba a Sai por los aires con un fuerte puñetazo, para luego salir en su búsqueda para poder gritarle. Pero tan pronto como dirigió la vista hacia Sasuke no pudo resistirlo más y se deshizo en carcajadas.

–Ja, ja, ja Sasuke nunca te había visto tan rojo, pareces un tomate – exploto en risas al ver la cara sonrojada del otro joven – Te apuesto que te imaginaste a Sakura-sensei haciendo toda clase de cosas sucias contigo – se burlaba Naruto, al ver como el otro se sonrojaba aún más mientras apretaba los puños – ¡dios mio! Qué va a pensar Mikoto-obasan cuando se entere – dijo entre carcajadas.

–Te voy a matar – dijo Sasuke enfadado mientras aun sonrojado activaba su sharingan y se lanzaba contra Naruto.

– ¿Porque? Te molesta que diga la verdad – respondió Naruto en posición de pelea.

–Basta ustedes dos – dijo una Sakura muy seria tomando a ambos muchachos por el cuello de sus camisas – ya que todos están llenos de energía les voy a enseñar un nuevo truco – para luego soltar a ambos chicos que la miraban interesados y Sai con su cara de aburrido.

– ¿En serio Sakura-sensei? – Dijo un emocionado rubio hiperactivo mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción – ¿Qué es? ¿Nos vas a enseñar a dar puñetazos tan fuertes como tú? – mientras los otros escuchaban atentos.

–No– dijo Sakura – Algo mejor que eso – finalizó con una sonrisa

– ¿Que puede ser mejor que eso? – respondió aún más emocionado Naruto, Sasuke se preguntaba lo mismo y estaba expectante a lo pudiera contestar la peli rosa.

–Les voy a enseñar a caminar sobre el agua – respondió una emocionada sensei.

–… – Naruto no supo que responder, realmente su profesora estaba loca o solo le encantaba jugar con los sentimientos y mentes de sus alumnos.

–Lo ves Sakura por eso nadie te toma enserio – fue la seria respuesta de Sasuke, a lo que Sakura sólo le saco la lengua.

– ¿Creen que es muy tarde para pedir un cambio de escuadrón? – preguntó un Sai un tonto serio.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

***Obasan:** Significa tía en japonés, no confundir con "_obaasan"_ que significa abuela.

**** **En este AU Sasuke es mayor y en este one-shot él es 12 años casi 13 (Nació el 23 de Julio) así que su cumpleaños es en solo unos días [ya que es 2 de julio lol], luego viene Naruto con 12 años (Nació el 10 de Octubre) y el menor del equipo es Sai (Nació el 24 de noviembre).

*** Según los Databook que publicó Kishimoto Sakura actualmente (es decir a sus 17 años) están solo 1,61 metros de altura y Sasuke cuando tenía 13 años medía 1.53 metros y Naruto tan sólo 1,47. Ahora Sasuke (17 años) mide 1.68 metros, Naruto (16 años casi 17) es 1,66 metro de altura y Sai (17 años casi 18) mide 1,72 metros. Por la regla de tres es presumible que a los 12 años Sai era más alto que Naruto y Sasuke yo estimo que debió medir unos 158 cm. [Los japonenses en lo general son bajitos, hell aún no puedo creer que yo tenga la misma altura que Sasuke xD]

.

* * *

.

EDITO: **Espero que le haya gustado la historia, por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció. Hay otras prompt que están relacionada con esta el dia 4 y 8, que es como la continuación de este one-shot, pero después de eso ¿Le gustaría que hiciera de este One-shot un fanfic? Es que tengo varias ideas y no se si alguien estaría dispuesto a leerlas =(. Claro que la historia la publicaria después del mes Sasusaku =P ¿Diganme que piensan okey?**

**Y Muchas gracias _Nat and Ash _y_ Lums _por ser los primeros en comentar ¡Son lo maximo!**

**See ya' later ~**


End file.
